One Can Never Tell...
by Salem
Summary: A story from Hilde's Pov, she tells about her life...
1. Default Chapter Title

One can never tell  
note to disclaimers: I do not and never will own Gundam Wing *WWAAHHH* so please don't sue me! But I hope you like the fic. Enjoy!  
  
Yeah I know what you think of me. You think I'm a stupid and pitiful girl, brainwashed by those of higher command and field. I was for a while until someone changed that. I'll tell you the whole story. Here is goes, so listen up. It all started...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Sir?"   
  
"What is it Schibeiker?" A man with black hair asked.   
  
"Well I was wondering who that new student is." I fiddled with my pencil. I had noticed the new kid had been pretty much to himself. I wanted to make him feel like he wasn't alone.  
  
"His name is Duo Maxwell. Just got here. A real happy-go-lucky kinda boy." My instructor said. I looked at him. He had a long chestnut colored hair, braided and underneath a blue cap. I think he was wearing a priest's shirt, but I couldn't tell. If anyone asked me, which no one did, he looked like an assassin of some type. Or a secret agent, I guess.  
  
"Schibeiker, get back to work." I snapped back into reality. "Yes sir." I looked back down at the mobile suit blueprints I had been studying. I couldn't help but glance a couple of times at the stranger. He looked like your average everyday kid, except for that suit. Yet, he seemed mysterious and different. I had to get to know him.  
  
After class I saw him at a table reading a paper. He was, of course, alone. I looked at the flyer in my hand, then back at him. I gathered all my courage and I walked up to him. "Hi. I'm Hilde Schibeiker. What's your name?" I knew his name but I had to be friendly, right?  
  
He looked at me, pulling his shades down a little. "Duo Maxwell. Nice ta meet ya." I smiled brightly and shoved the paper in my hand at him. He looked at it oddly. "It's for the Oz Corp. Maybe you can come and check it out." I said then turned to leave. "Nice babe." I heard him say as I left. I blushed slightly, hurrying off to class.   
  
As I went to check on the mobile suits, I saw him steal one. Him a thief? I went after him, trying to recapture the stolen mobile suit that belonged to OZ. It was then that I realized I made a mistake. I started shooting at him when he turned on the com. screen  
  
"Hilde, what are you doing?" He asked. "I will destroy you! I won't let you hurt the colonies!" I said. "But Hilde, I'm fightin for the colonies!" He said. "We shouldn't fight if were fightin for the same cause!" I realized that, but I captured him anyway.   
  
When we were on the shuttle I had a talk with him. He told me everything about his Gundam and what he was fighting for. "I am such an idiot." I thought to myself. After he escaped and I didn't see him again for a long time. Then one day I met him again. It had been months, maybe years even. I don't remember though.  
  
Eventually we became best buds and I lived with him and the sweepers club. I believe that's what they were called. Anyway, we hung out all the time. At times it felt like something more than a friendship but it never moved towards that. Then one day he left me. The war thing and all, ya know? I was devastated because I hadn't told him how I felt. How could I?   
  
We were just friends, nothing more. Or so I thought. Anyway, after the war with White Fang and Romerfeller, I moved away. I had made a dumb mistake trying to help him, and almost got him and myself killed. I knew he would never like me after that. So I moved away from the colonies. I moved to earth, where I KNEW he wouldn't go.   
  
Some time after, when I was 18 and living on my own, he came. I was sitting on the couch reading a book on mobile suits when the door bell rang. I answered it and almost fainted from shock. It was Duo. He didn't look very different, but I did.   
  
I had let my hair grow sorta long. My body had changed, but from age 15 to 18, who's didn't? So on with the topic. I dressed differently, and it happened to be hot that day so he caught me in around the house type clothing. No, I wasn't wearing anything scanty, just plain and maybe a little revealing. But very little. Well, I think because his jaw dropped open when I answered the door.  
  
So anyway, I asked him what he was doing here. He answered me plain, simply, and casually. He told me he wanted to hang out like we used too. I looked at him skeptically. "I don't know anymore, Duo." I answered him. He looked at me puzzled. "Don't know what Hilde?" He asked. I told him I didn't want to be friends anymore. His eyes went wide. "WHAT?!" He asked. I told him it just didn't work anymore.  
  
He told me he didn't want to be friends either. Then he grabbed my shoulders. I was surprised, but didn't budge. But I did ask why he had grabbed me. He looked at me for a long time. Then he told me. I almost died. He told me he loved me. I didn't know what to say. Then I told him I loved him too.   
  
He hugged me for a long time, telling me he never wanted to let me go again. He said he was sorry for the things he said when I gave him the information from Libra and almost died. When he said that, I stiffened in his embrace, causing him to pull away momentarily to look at me. I told him that Libra brought back bad memories. Anyway so we lived together for a while which brings me too...  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Which brings me to today. We are at the beach in Hawaii. Yes, with everyone. Heero, Relena, Trowa, Quatre, Wufai, Sally, Milliardo, Noin, Dorothy, and Catherine. While I had been gone, I heard that Heero and Relena had gotten married. Milliardo and Noin also got hitched, but everyone knew they would sooner or later. What really surprised me was Quatre and Dorothy. They were dating still but were thinking about getting married. I never thought that they would be together.  
  
Now Sally and Wufai, who knows. They seem like they'd be together but they don't show it in public. That is if they are. Catherine and Trowa, well I don't who they date. Trowa always did seem so silent and Catherine, she should have found somebody. I don't know though. So on with me and my dumb self. I haven't married Duo yet but we are going out and he's been thinking about it. I don't know if I'm ready. I love him, don't get me wrong, but I'm only 19. Going on 20 in a month to tell the truth.   
  
Knowing me though I'll probably say yes. But one can never tell. One can never tell...  
  
(YES! this is a chapter type story. I'm not sure when I'll finish the next chapter but it will be soon. Hope ya liked it! Send reviews! See ya Peeps!)  
  
******JerryMaxwell******   



	2. Default Chapter Title

One Can Never Tell...  
  
Note to disclaimers: I do not and never will own Gundam wing so please don't' sue me! Thanks! Enjoy the fic!  
  
I sat under the oak trees, watching as my friends played a game of basketball. I was resting peacefully when I was suddenly called. "Hey Hilde, wanna play with us?" Relena asked. Ever since Duo and I joined the group, Relena and I had become very good friends. I nodded and stood up. As I made my way over to the court, I heard a shriek followed by laughter.   
  
I glanced up, seeing Dorothy cowering underneath a basketball held by Quatre. Then Quatre put it down and pulled Dorothy into a hug. Then I saw Wufai and Sally playing 1 on 1. Sally looked mad and Wufai was grinning. Then Sally went up to him and slapped him then walked away. The funny thing was, he went after her.  
  
Anyways I was still walking when someone grabbed me from behind. I sighed, knowing who it was. "Lookin hot there babe." The voice whispered into my ear. Yes, it was Duo. Who else could it be? I smiled and let myself rest on him momentarily before grabbing his hands and undoing them from my waist. He looked at me with a pouty face as to why I had done that.  
  
"Last one to the courts is the loser!" I shouted as I ran over, leaving a dumfounded looking Duo Maxwell by the oak tree. When I reached the court I saw Heero scoop Relena up in his arms, refusing to let go. Relena struggled and cursed before crossing her arms, and settling down in Heero's. They had been arguing I guess. They did look happy though.   
  
Now Trowa and Catherine were playing 1 on 1 too, but it looked like Trowa wasn't winning. Catherine had told him something, then snatched the ball from him. She had tricked him and he didn't look thrilled but he did look happy. They all looked so happy. Well, except Milliardo and Noin. Yes they were happy, but they sure weren't playing basketball. Instead they were seated on the bleachers, kissing of course.  
  
I made a face. You think they would do anything but that in public, but they didn't. I grabbed the ball from Sally as she and Wufai continued to argue. "I hate you, Wufai!" Sally screamed. "So what! You are nothing but a weak woman!" Wufai yelled back. "Take that back, you jerk!" Sally cried. "No!" Wufai said. Sally slapped him again. "You don't deserve Nataku! You loser!" Wufai's eyes went wide. "INJUSTICE!" He called as he went after her again.  
  
I laughed and headed towards the basket. I was about to shoot when someone tapped my shoulder. I spun around and somebody hugged me really hard. I looked up and found Duo with an evil grin on his face. "What are you gonna do to me?" I asked. He just smiled at me, that evil smile. I rolled my eyes and tried to get free. "Let me go!" I said in an irritated voice. "Not yet." He said. "Not until you play a game of ball with me.  
  
I nodded quickly, and he let go. We were playing when gunshots rang out. I was about to drop to the floor when I was hit. I fell to the ground, grasping my side in pain. I managed to look down only to see a pool of blood forming at my side. Duo ran over to me and tried to stop the bleeding. I smiled at him weakly. I know where I'm as headed, and it is going to be beautiful.  
  
I looked up and saw Duo. His eyes are full of tears and he looks so sad. I reached up and brushed his cheek with my fingers. He didn't let go but I knew I'd have too. I have lost too much blood and I'm feeling weaker. I know I will be at peace, but I have one regret. I never got to marry Duo.   
  
I would have been happier if we'd married, before I die, but no one knew this was going to happen. Although I do have one happy moment and that is when Duo said "I love you Hilde."...  
  
******EPILOUGE******  
  
After Hilde died, Duo went insane and killed himself. They found his body near Hilde's grave. Afterwards they buried him next to her. This was tragedy that Duo could not handle. They realized that he'd lost so many people he cared for. After Hilde died, Duo had no one. Resulting in his death. Everyday they put flowers on their friend's graves. Later on, news came up that A Sam Morris had killed them. He was given the death penalty in order for justice to be served. But as we all know Justice cannot replace the lives lost due to this. An as Hilde had said before, One can never tell...  
  
(Hey Peeps! What up! So this is the ending, and by the way I'm not good at sad endings, so don't be too harsh. Flames anyone? Thanks see ya! For now.)  
  
******JerryMaxwell******   
  
  



End file.
